Heart Attack
by WeCouldBeOneLight
Summary: Charlie Roman was normal. Well... As normal as a girl who hangs out with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall could be. Then Scott became a werewolf, and everything they thought they knew was flipped upside down. And then, of course, Isaac Lahey had to stumble into her life, giving her quite the figurative heart attack as he did. Isaac/OC
1. In Which We Meet Our Heroine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

_"Suspect just ran into the Ironworks-_" Chris Argent's voice came through the phone.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kate Argent cut across. "On foot?"

"_Yeah, near the Ironworks_." Her brother's voice came through again.

"Running?"

"_Yes. Running._"

Chris hung up and Kate pulled the phone away from her ear as she looked at the Camaro in front of her confusedly. "If he's on foot then... Who the hell's driving his car?"

* * *

"Faster?" Scott questioned and I looked behind us, before turning to nod at Stiles. "Much faster." Stiles replied and Scott pushed his foot down even more, the Camaro picking up speed.

"Hey Scott, I don't think you're really grasping the concept of a car chase, here." Stiles stated as he glanced past me to the vehicle behind us.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott attempted, but Stiles came back quickly. "Well if you don't go faster, _they're _gonnakill us!" He snapped and I groaned, running a hand over my face. "Just _punch it_!" I shouted and Scott hesitated, if only for a second, before slamming his foot down on the pedal.

The light from the headlights was gone after a few moments and I looked behind us. "Guys, they're gone."

Stiles sounded a bit shocked as he repeated what I said. "They're gone..." He pulled out the police radio he'd stolen so he could listen to what was going on with his dad and the rest of the police. "_All units, suspect is on foot, heading into the Ironworks_." His dad's voice rang out.

"Get to the Ironworks!" I shouted and Scott made a sharp right. We'd gotten there faster than I'd actually hoped for, although I'd never admit it, and as soon as the car stopped, Stiles jumped out, while I moved over. "Get in!" He shouted at Derek, who-

Oh, of _course_.

He was currently behind shot at by Chris Argent.

Derek jumped in, and Scott punched the gas yet again, getting us the _hell _out of there.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?!" Scott shouted at the 22 year old that now occupied the passenger's seat. The only reply he was graced with was an angry "_Damnit, _I _had _him!"

"Who? The Alpha?" It came from both Stiles and I as we squeezed between the two front seats to get a proper look at Derek. "Yes! He was _right _in front of me, then the freakin' police showed up."

I tried to stop him, but I was too late. Stiles immediately went to his dad's defense. "Woah, hey, they're just doing their jobs-"

Upon seeing the evil look Derek was giving him, Stiles and I both promptly moved back into the backseat. "Yeah. Thanks to _someone _who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire _state_." He snapped, now looking at Scott.

"Can we seriously get _past _that? I made a dumbass mistake! I get it!" Was Scott's reply.

_"Alright!_" Stiles spazzed, cutting off the impending argument, before looking at Derek. "How did you find him?" I squeezed up between the seats with him to take a look at the older of the two werewolves in the car, who simply looked at us for a moment, before shaking his head and turning away.

"Can you try and trust us for at least half a second?" Scott tried, his voice holding a slight exasperated tone.

"Yeah, all _three _of us." I cut in. Then Derek gave Stiles and I another evil look, and the two of us leaned back again, whilst Stiles said "Or just him. We'll be back here."

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out." He finally explained. "She found two things. First was a guy named Harris."

Stiles and I both shot forward again. "Our _Chemistry _teacher?" Stiles stared at him.

"Why him?" Scott asked. "I don't know yet." Derek replied and Scott spoke again. "What's the second thing?"

Derek pulled out a picture and I frowned as I tried to remember just where I'd seen it before.

"It's a kind of symbol." Derek explained, holding it so the three of us could see it.

Scott made a noise, sounding quite uncomfortable as he did and Derek looked at him. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've... Seen it... On a necklace..." The younger werewolf explained slowly, still sounding incredibly uncomfortable and I jumped as I realized where I'd seen it before, but Scott voiced it before I could. "Allison's necklace."

I groaned, leaning back. "How the _hell _are we suppposed to get _that_?"

* * *

"This is gonna be impossible, ya know."

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?"

"Because that'll go over beautifully, won't it Stiles? 'Hey, Allison, I know we broke up and all, but I was just wondering if I could borrow your necklace? We need to see what connection it has to the Alpha that me, Stiles and Charlie are currently trying to hunt down alongside Derek Hale. Ya know, that fugitive that threatened our lives not too long ago? Well, get this, he's not actually a fugitive-'" I mocked the suggestion as the we walked into the school.

Stiles made a face, whilst Scott shoved me lightly, ultimately cutting me off. "You're not helping." He sighed. "She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower, or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it, okay?" Stiles stated, stopping Scott and I and stepping in front of us to face Scott properly. "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for her necklace."

Scott was silent, a small smile making his way onto her face and I frowned. Was he...?

Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I rolled my eyes at my best friend's reply. Of _course _he was.

"Alright." Stiles reached forward and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Stay focused. Okay? Get the necklace. Get the Alpha. Get cured. Get Allison back. In that order, got it?" And with that, Stiles made his way off. I looked at Scott, readjusting the books in my arms. "Whatever you do: _don't fuck up_." I stated seriously, before winking and making my way off.

"You're so helpful, Charlie!" Scott shouted after me and I simply grinned.

I was headed towards my locker when I saw another girl there. I then remembered why there was another girl there. I'd requested to have my locker moved.

Why? Well, because, my original locker was next to Matt Daehler's and whilst Matt Daehler was cute, I got bad vibes every time I was around the guy.

So I'd gotten it moved. I sighed, before opening the notebook in my hands and pulling out the slip I'd kept in there. It stated my new locker and new combination. With that, I moved along in an attempt to find my new locker.

"620... 622... 624... 626... _Oof!_" I squeaked as I suddenly hit a wall, stumbling and dropping my books in the process. I probably would've followed the same path my books had taken, if the wall hadn't reached out and grabbed me-

Wait, what?

So I didn't hit a wall... I hit a really tall, cute guy with the most gorgeous blue eyes I've seen in all my life.

Woah, when did I get cheesy?

"I-I-I'm so sorry." He apologized instantly upon helping me straighten up. I shook my head. "Oh, no it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Here, let me." He moved to lean down and grab my books, at the same time as me. There was a collision of heads, and we both jumped back instantly. The guy's cheeks flushed a cute shade of crimson while I gave a small laugh. "They're mine I'll-" "No, seriously-" _Bump_.

"Ouch!"

"Jeez..."

Again. We'd bumped heads again. He held a hand out. "I'll get them." He stated, before leaning down and picking up my books. I smiled and accepted them as he stood again. "Y-You're Charlie." He stated as he handed them back. "Charlie Roman." I smiled and nodded as I tried to dig through my brain. Where, precisely, had I seen his face before?

And then it hit me. He was on the lacrosse team. I went to every practice. Coach didn't mind my being there. Ooh, _what _was his name?

Where had I seen those blue eyes before?

He was in some of my classes too. A lot of them, actually. He normally kept to himself and never really spoke unless he was spoken to.

"Isaac." I said suddenly. "You're Isaac Lahey, right?" And to my complete and utter joy, he nodded, looking a bit shocked and confused that I actually knew his name. "I've seen you playing during lacrosse practice. I always go, 'cause Scott and Stiles are on the team, and we always hang out afterwards." I answered the unspoken question.

"Y-Yeah, I've seen you." He nodded, a small smile stretching across his cute face.

What? I couldn't get over how cute he was. Sue me.

"Hey, uh, do you know where locker... 630 is?" I questioned, holding up the small slip of paper and he blinked for a moment, before nodding. "It's, uh, the one right next to mine." He informed me, pointing to the locker to the right of his own. "Oh..." I blushed a bit, feeling somewhat stupid for not realizing it was right there, before moving around him and opening it, emptying all of my unnecessary books and such into it, and keeping the necessities.

"Can I, uhm, ask why you're only just now looking for your locker?" He inquired, turning to look at me again as he shut his own locker. I shut mine and looked at him. "I had it moved." I explained. "Wasn't comfortable with who my old one was by." He nodded in understanding and I smiled. The warning bell rang then. "Better get to first period, eh? Wouldn't wanna be late." I laughed and he smiled. "I'll see you later, Isaac." I half-waved, even though he was right in front of me, before I turned and hurried down the hall, meeting up with Stiles who was just outside the classroom.

"Who were you just talking to?" He asked. "Isaac Lahey." Was my reply. He frowned as he absorbed my answer. "Isn't he on the lacrosse team?"

"Yeah, he is. He's in a lot of our classes too."

He looked confused. "Oh..."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, the ever unobservant Stiles."

He made a face and I laughed. "Shut up, Charlie."

* * *

**Hey guys. Usually when I post a new fic, I provide an explanation as to why I allowed myself to, _yet again, _post a new fic but as this concerns other fics of mine as well, it'll be on my profile - if you feel like reading my excuses.**

**Now onto the actual fic:**

**This is my new fic Heart Attack. It's an Isaac Lahey story that's gonna have a lot of ups and downs, as well as a bit of Derek lovin' on the side and maybe someone else'll get some lovin' once we hit 3B. We'll see how things roll.**

**If you enjoyed it, please don't hesitate to review/favorite/follow/all those lovely things.**

**This story is also posted on my Teen Wolf tumblr, the URL for which is isaac-laheys-anchor, so if you see it there, know that it's _mine _and that nobody is plagiarizing it.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter. A bit cliche but it won't stay that way. I promise. Drop a review, yeah? :3**

**Much love!**


	2. Shut Up, Charlie

**Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize.**

* * *

"Hey, I gotta get to my locker." Scott informed Stiles and I as we left first period. "I'll meet you guys in second, okay?"

We both nodded, before making our way down the halls. We passed Lydia and, of course, Stiles froze and began to drool.

Okay, not really. But he did stop and attempt to say something, only to be ignored as she continued to make her way down the halls.

I sighed and shook my head, a smirk reaching my face as I couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt. "Oh, Stiles."

"Shut up, Charlie."

"You say that a lot."

"Well I have good reason to."

"Nyeh."

"Nyeh."

"Nyeeeh."

"Ny- No, we are not doing this."

I grinned at him, before we continued down the halls. We were halfway to class when a freaked out Scott suddenly popped up out of nowhere and stopped us.

"Wha- Scott, what's up?" I blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Jackson." He replied, catching his breath as, apparently, he'd been running as he tried to find us. "He knows."

"Knows?" Stiles' eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Knows _what_?"

"About me. About... Ya know..." He lowered his voice. Stiles and I shared a panicked look. "How the hell did he find out?" Stiles snapped as we moved on down the halls again, only, now, we were panicking.

"I have no idea." Scott replied. I groaned, running a hand over my face. Of course _Jackson _of _all people _would find out. "Well, did he say it?" Stiles questioned. "The word?"

"What word?" Scott asked and I frowned. "Really Scott?"

"Werewolf." Stiles lowered his voice. "Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freakin' clearly." Scott answered, looking behind us.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles suggested and I stared at him. "Not as bad as it seems? Stiles, this is _Jackson!_" I snapped. "This is _very bad!_" "Well he doesn't have any proof, right?" He tried, looking back at Scott, who only shrugged. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him, anyway?"

And then Scott snapped. "How about Allison's father?!"

"_Exactly!_" I whisper-shouted, rather than regular-shouted as I didn't want to draw attention. "Okay, it's bad." Stiles ran a hand over his head as he admitted this.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott stated. "Wait, wait, does he know about Allison's dad?" I questioned. "I don't know." My werewolf-best-friend replied and I groaned, feeling defeat upon us already. This was _bad_.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked suddenly. "Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott replied. "I have another idea." "Oh great-" "Shut up, Charlie." "How many times can you say that in one day?" "Just let me finish!" "Fine."

"It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles explained and Scott stopped him. "We have that game tonight. It's quarter finals. And it's _your _first game." Stiles sighed. "I know, I know. Do you have a plan for Allison yet?" He questioned, changing the topic. "She's in my next class." Scott answered.

"Get the necklace." Stiles instructed, before moving off again. "C'mon Charlie." He grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards our next class.

-Heart-Attack-

I was sitting with Scott, at lunch, whilst we waited for Stiles, who was still in line.

"Scott?" I started, looking up my best friend, who'd been silent since we'd sat down. "You okay?"

He looked up and made eye contact with me for about two seconds, before looking back down. I frowned. "Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked and I jumped, realizing he'd sat down.

"Not exactly." Scott replied. I bit my lip. That must've been what had upset him. "What happened?" Stiles and I both ended up asking at the same time. "She told me not to talk to her. At all."

"Of course she did." Resting my elbows on the table, I proceeded to put my head in my hands. Because things weren't complicated enough. We needed that necklace, and now Allison's telling Scott not to talk to her.

_Perfect_.

"So she's not giving you the necklace?" Stiles questioned through a mouthful of chicken. "She's not giving me the necklace."

"Okay, well did you find anything else out?" Stiles pressed and I looked up from my food. Had he? "Just that I know _nothing _about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

"_Excuse me!" _I snapped and both of them turned to look at me. "Girl! Right here! Hello!"

"Sorry, Charlie. Not you." Scott backtracked. "You're the exception."

"You're damn right I am." I smirked at him and he gave a small smile, but it faded quickly.

"Okay." Stiles cut in. "I came up with a Plan B just in case anything like this happened." Scott and I shared a look before looking at Stiles. "What's Plan B?" We both asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing."

"I second that motion."

Scott gave Stiles and I exasperated looks. "Couldn't we just try getting to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a twenty four hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got." Stiles replied. "Steal it."

We were silent for a few moments, before a panicked look crossed his face. "Stiles. Charlie. He's watching us." We both looked over to see that Jackson was, indeed, watching us. "Act normal." Scott muttered, before crossing his arms and looking down at his food. Stiles and I shared a look, before going back to what we'd been doing, which was, obviously, eating.

I was in the process of taking a sip of water, when Stiles said "What's wrong?" And I realized that Scott's expression was panicked again. His tone matched his expression as he spoke. "Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can hear him." Stiles turned to look at Jackson again, before Scott hissed "Look at me! Both of you, look at me. Talk to me, act normal. Pretend like this isn't happening." A moment passed as Stiles and I shared another look. What were we supposed to say? "Talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything!" Stiles informed him. "My mind's completely blank!"

"Same." I offered up an apologetic look and Scott stared at the two of us in disbelief. "_Your _minds are blank?! You can't think of _something _to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles replied and I nodded. Stiles looked over at the table where Lydia, Jackson and Allison were sitting. I followed his gaze to see that Jackson was no longer there. "FYI, he's not even sitting there anymore."

We looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is he?" Scott queried, still looking panicked as we glanced around.

Scott then went completely silent. And tense. Jackson was talking to him. "Yes." He said, suddenly. He was silent again. His hand tightening on the small water bottle he held as whatever Jackson was saying got to him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, where the hell is he, I'm gonna kill him." My eyes narrowed as I scanned the cafeteria for the jackass.

"Scott, c'mon, you can't let him do this." Stiles stepped in. "You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?"

Scott moved his left hand to grip the tray that held his food, and I noticed it begin to shake. "Scott, c'mon." I pleaded. "Don't let him get to you."

Silence again. And then there was a loud crash as Scott's tray snapped in two.

"Oh _Jesus_." I groaned, facepalming as everyone looked at us. Scott looked up and pinned a glare on something. I twisted to see what it was and realized that he'd found Jackson, who was staring straight at my best friend as he bit into an apple, the smirk never leaving his face.

-Heart-Attack-

"C'mon, Charlie." Stiles yanked me out of his car and towards his house. "Jesus, Stiles, I can walk by myself. And I can't stay, okay? I promised Mom I'd come home early and do the dishes. My Dad gets home tonight and with everything going on, I can't afford an angry father."

"Okay, okay..." He trailed off as we moved into his room, both of us dropping our bags as we sat down in the two chairs he kept by his desk.

"Hey Stiles!" His dad's voice rang out and we both spun to look at the door. "Hey Da- Derek." We both froze upon seeing Derek behind the open door. He gave us an evil look, motioning to the door which Stiles dad was now approaching. Stiles and I both jumped up, sprinting over to the door and standing in the doorway together, Stiles holding it somewhat closed and the two of us blocking any view to his room that was left.

"Hey Papa Stilinski." I grinned, giving him a quick two fingered salute as I hung out the doorway with Stiles. "Hey Charlie." He greeted, before turning to his son. "What'd you say?"

"What? I said 'Yo, Dad'." Stiles attempted to cover up.

His dad nodded, the confused look not leaving as he spoke. "Uh, listen, I've got something I gotta take care of, but I'm gonna be there, tonight. Your first game."

I couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto my face. "My first game..." Stiles trailed off for a moment as he remembered that this was supposed to be happening that night. "Uh, awesome. Great. Awesome... Good..."

"I'm very happy for you." The Sheriff stated, a proud smile reaching his face as he spoke. "And I'm really proud of you."

"I think we all are, Pops." I grinned, reaching up and pinching Stiles' cheek in a teasing manner. The older man only rolled his eyes at my actions, whilst Stiles swatted my hand away. "Thanks Dad. Me too. I'm happy... And proud... Of myself..."

My phone beeped and I half waved to the Sheriff, before backing into the room, causing Stiles to close the door more as he talked to his father. I went to grab my phone, but upon seeing the door shut for a moment as Stiles continued talking to his dad, I ignored said phone and turned to look at Derek.

"Are you fucking _insane?_" I hissed making Stiles-esque hand motions. He didn't grace me with an answer. Stiles then hurried into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

That was when Derek pinned him to the door.

"Jesus, Hale, could you seriously-"

"Shut up, Charlie." He sent me that infamous glare and I shut my trap instantly. He then turned back to Stiles. "If you say one word."

"Oh, you mean, like 'Hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun'?" Derek backed off just a tad and Stiles continued. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy."

Derek backed off and Stiles proceeded to move towards his desk again, Derek scaring him in the process. I sighed, facepalming, before moving over to the other chair by his desk again.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked as the two of us sat down. "No, he's still working on it." Stiles answered. "But there's something else we can try." Derek motioned for him to continue. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek raised his eyebrows, not seeing the point. "So it wasn't Scott who sent it." I answered for him and Stiles nodded. "Well can you find out who sent it?" The 22 year old questioned.

"No, not me. Or Charlie. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles answered and turned back to his computer. I frowned. "Wait... Who?"

He didn't answer me.

"Stiles, who is it?!"

Still no answer.

"Stiles!"

"Shut up, Charlie."

* * *

**A bit shorter than I would've liked it to be, but up nonetheless. I'm trying to keep up with updates, but don't always expect them to be every day. I would've liked to have waited to put this up, but you guys asked so I decided.**

**Five reviews on the first chapter. Feelin' pretty good about that. Lets see about more than five on this one, yeah?**

**Thanks, guys! ****Much love!**


	3. Cousin Miguel Visits

**Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Cousin Miguel Visits

"Stiles, goddamnit, just tell me who it is!" I groaned, leaning back in the chair and staring straight up at the ceiling.

I was answered with the doorbell ringing and just because I needed to satisfy my curiosity, I bolted out of Stiles' room before he or Derek could even blink, shouting "I'LL GET IT!"

I yanked open the door and was quite shocked when I saw that the person on the other side was none other than Danny.

"Danny?" I questioned, my tone laced with confusion. He looked confused that I was there as well. "Uh, hey Charlie. Stiles texted me that he wanted to do our lab work for Chemistry... Is he here?" He asked and I nodded. "Oh, wha- Yeah. Upstairs. C'mon." I motioned for him to follow and he did so, the two of us making our way upstairs and into Stiles' room.

"Hey Danny." Stiles greeted as the two of us walked in. Danny was behind me, so he could see me mouth to Stiles "What can Danny do?"

Again, I wasn't graced with a reply.

"So, Danny." Stiles said as his teammate approached him. "Ya think you can trace a text for me?"

I facepalmed. There was no such thing as beating around the bush when it came to Stiles. Blunt and simple.

"You want me to do _what_?" Danny looked somewhat shocked.

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated, to which Danny replied with. "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners _do_."

Stiles sighed. "And we _will_. Once you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?" Danny inquired. Stiles paused for a moment, before answering "Oh I... I looked up your arrest report... So..."

I blinked.

Danny has a criminal record?

"I... I was 13." Danny replied after a moment. "They dropped the charges." Stiles made a defensive noise at this, holding his hands up, to which Danny only said "No. We're doing lab work." I let him have my chair, moving to sit on Stiles' bed. Truth be told, it was closer to Derek than I was currently comfortable with, but I'd given Danny my chair, so I really had no choice other than to sit on the bed, my legs crossed, as I watched Stiles attempt to get Danny to help us.

I glanced over at Derek, raising an eyebrow when I saw that he was reading what _looked_ like a dictionary.

Why? I have no idea. It's Derek. I don't question his motives. He might kill me.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked as he noticed that Derek was there.

"Uhm..." Stiles hesitated as he tried to come up with an answer. "My cousin... Miguel..."

I slapped a hand over my mouth as I attempted not to laugh, especially after Derek looked up at Stiles before looking back down at whatever the hell he was reading, shaking his head.

"Is that... Blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

Stiles and I both turned to look at Derek and realized that Danny was right, there _was _blood on Derek's shirt.

_Ah Jesus_.

"Why I do believe it is." I cut into the conversation and Stiles continued. "Well he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey Miguel," He addressed Derek, who looked up from the book, none to happy at the concept of being addressed then. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts?"

Slamming the book shut, Derek tossed it onto the bed and I realized I was right. It was, in fact, a dictionary.

Why the _hell _was he reading the dictionary?

_Don't question Derek's motives, Charlie. He might kill you._

I ended up kinda watching as Derek pulled his shirt off and reached into Stiles' drawers to find a shirt.

Because, regardless of how scary he was, Derek Hale was _fine_.

Stiles addressed Danny again. "So anyway, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so..."

"Stiles." Derek cut in and we all turned to look at him. "Yes?" Stiles questioned as he turned. "This." Derek held the shirt up. "No fit."

It was getting harder to contain my laughter, and I had to grab one of Stiles' pillows and bite down on it. Stiles sent me a disgusted look and I simply shrugged in reply.

"Then try something else on." Stiles replied, as if it were obvious. "Sorry." Stiles said to Danny, turning back to his laptop. Danny, however, kept his eyes on Derek and his fine torso.

Because, _Jesus, _it was fine.

I will never lie to you on this.

When Stiles realized that Danny was watching Derek, he leaned back and I couldn't help but grin as I basically watched the lightbulb light up over his head. Danny quickly looked away. Derek was pulling on another shirt, which was quite tight on him, when Stiles said "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" He was asking Danny, motioning for him to look back at Derek. "What d'you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking away from Derek again. I bit down on Stiles' pillow again. The fact of how difficult it really was to not laugh was insane. "The shirt." Stiles replied. If looks could kill, the look Derek was giving Stiles would've had my poor best friend six feet under twelve years previous.

"It's... It's not really his color..." Danny answered after a moment.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't ya Danny-boy?" Stiles said, turning to look at him as Derek took the shirt off.

"You're a horrible person." Was Danny's reply.

"I know it keeps me awake at night." I rolled my eyes at my best friend's reply before stepping in. "We all know Stiles is going to hell." I spoke, moving over to stand behind the two of them and resting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles looked at me. "If I'm going to hell, I'm dragging you down with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'd like to see you try, Stilinski."

"Anyway," He turned back to Danny. "About that text..."

"Stiles!"

We all turned to Derek again, who, in quite the aggravated tone may I add, stated "None of these fit."

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny suddenly spoke, moving towards Stiles' laptop.

I silently cheered, flopping backwards onto the bed. Time passed. Derek finally found a shirt that actually fit, and soon all of us were around Danny and the laptop as he tracked who had sent the text. I was growing bored. My phone beeped, and I turned to check it, but promptly stopped when Danny said "There." I spun around, my phone once again forgotten, as I looked over Stiles' shoulder. "The text was sent from a computer... This one."

Derek, Stiles and I all moved closer to the computer, shocked by what we saw. "Registered to _that _account name?" Derek questioned, eyebrows raised.

"No, no, no, no, that can't be right." Stiles denied, whilst I started shaking my head. Impossible. Completely impossible.

There, in red on the screen of Stiles' laptop, were six words and a name.

**Account registered to:**  
**Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall**

Scott's mom.

* * *

"_Did you get the picture?_" Scott asked through the phone, which we currently had on speaker. Derek, Stiles and I were all in Stiles' jeep. I'd called shotgun, but upon receiving the look I did from Derek, I'd promptly moved into the back.

"Yeah, I did and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles replied. Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist and yanked his arm towards him so that he could talk into the phone. "Hey is there's something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening- Something!"

"_No_." Scott answered and I groaned. "_The thing's flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? Stiles, you're supposed to be here! You're first line!"_

Right after Scott finished, Finstock's voice rang through the phone "_Where the hell is Bilinski? Huh?" _

Scott spoke again. "_You're not gonna play if you're not here to start."_

"I know!" Stiles replied, sounding aggravated and I instantly felt terrible. Stiles was finally on first line, his dad was there waiting and Stiles wasn't going to make it. We all knew it was true. "Look if you... If you see my dad can you tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late, okay?"

"_Okay_." Scott answered.

"Alright, thanks." Stiles hung up and I sighed, putting my forehead down on the shoulder of Stiles' seat.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said after a moment of silence. "I know." Stiles sighed. "You didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles replied and I nodded, looking at the sign the Jeep was parked in front of. We were right outside of the Long Term Care building at the hospital.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek stated, turning to look at Stiles. "Yeah?" Stiles said, turning slightly. Derek's hand shot out and I had to jump back not to get hit. I watched, eyes wide, as Derek slammed Stiles' head down onto the wheel.

"Oh _God! _What the _hell _was that-"

"You know what that was for." Derek cut him off. "Go. _Go_."

Stiles climbed out of the jeep and I hung in the back for a second, wondering if Derek had forgotten me.

Of course, he didn't and upon receiving his death glare once again, I jumped over Stiles' seat and joined him outside, slamming the door behind me.

"Oh Jesus." I mumbled as I caught up with Stiles. We went inside, looking and asking around and were unsuccessful in our search for Melissa.

This worried me.

Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek. "_Find her?" _Derek asked. "No." We both said, before Stiles continued. "We can't find her."

"_Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle_." The Beta instructed. Stiles and I turned the corner into Derek's Uncle's room and what we saw shocked us both.

The room was empty. The bed was made and the wheelchair was by the open door. Empty.

Derek's Uncle wasn't there.

"Yeah, well he's not here either." Stiles informed him.

"_What?_"

"He's not here, Derek." I repeated.

"He's gone."

Derek was silent for a moment, before he basically started shouting. "_Stiles, Charlie, get out of there right now! It's him, he's the Alpha! Get out!"_

We turned out of the room and what we saw scared the hell out of us both. Because what we saw was Derek's uncle, on his feet, looking at us with a smirk. "You must be Stiles and Charlie." He spoke and I looked at Stiles, suddenly completely and utterly terrified.

We started backing up, turning to go, when we were met with a nurse. Jennifer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Visiting hours are over."

"You..." Stiles pointed at her, before turning and pointing at Derek's uncle. "And him... You're the one who... And he's the... Oh my God, we're gonna die..." I jammed my elbow into Stiles' side. "Shut up, Stiles! ...Oh _fuck, _we're gonna die."

We turned to look at Jennifer again, in time to see Derek elbow her in the face. She fell to the floor and I raised my eyebrows.

For some supposedly tough ass nurse, the fact that it took an elbow to the face to put her down made me question Derek's Uncle's choice in sidekicks.

"That's not nice." Said Alpha scolded his nephew. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek snapped back. "Get out of the way." He ordered the two of us and we did so, immediately hitting the floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" The Alpha approached him. "My own family?"

Derek's reply was a loud growl as he jumped to pouce on his Uncle. Stiles and I were sliding across the floor, trying to stay out of the way of the fight that Derek was already losing.

We made it across the floor before almost hitting the nurse who was down for the count, her blood pooling on the floor.

Either she was a total wuss or Derek really did do some damage.

Speaking of the Beta, he was currently being dragged across the floor by his Uncle, who was _totally _pulling the "I couldn't help it." act.

I kid you not, he was.

"My mind... My personality... Were literally burned out of me. I've been driven by pure instinct."

"You want forgiveness?" Derek stood, managing to connect his fist to the Alpha's cheek, before he was shoved away, his Uncle recovering easily. "I want understanding." He nailed his foot to Derek's chest, and the Beta flew backwards."

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell," I scurried behind the desk with Stiles as we watched the scene unfold, never letting go of my best friend's arm. "Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes. Becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

As he kept talking, Stiles and I hurried out. We had to get to the school. We had to get to Scott.

"Run, Charlie, run!" Stiles shouted and I scowled at him. "I _am_ running, you dumbass!"

We jumped into the Jeep and Stiles sped out the parking lot, and towards the school.

When we got there, the game was over, so we sprinted towards the locker rooms and were lucky to see that Scott was there, sitting. I'm pretty sure he was waiting for us.

"We have a huge problem." Stiles informed him as we panted.

"Trust me..." Scott sighed. "I know."

* * *

**Helloo I have returned.**

**Meant to have this up a long time ago, but life got in the way. I apologize for that.**

**But it's up now ^.^ Hope you liked it. I'll try to have four up sometime soon.**

**Review, por favor? :3**


End file.
